La fille en mer profonde
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Song-fic sur la chanson (traduite) de Miku Hatsune, Deep Sea Girl, centré sur le couple Gray/Juvia.


Salut, salut. Voilà une song-fic sur la chanson de Miku Hatsune, _Deep Sea Girl,_ centré sur le couple Gray/Juvia (parce qu'ils sont trop mignons).

Note : court passage de mon OC, Ryuko Feudeymon (de ma fanfiction _Le_ nom)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La fille en mer profonde

Juvia s'approcha timidement de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, le cœur battant. Ce dernier se battait avec Natsu, les insultes fusant de toutes parts, mais Juvia n'y prenait pas attention.

- Grey-sama… ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna celui-ci. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

- Juvia le voit bien… Mais… mais elle doit dire quelque chose d'important à Grey-sama.

Le mage de glace ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupé avec celui de feu.

- En réalité, Juvia aime Grey-sama…

- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ? la coupa sèchement Grey, énervé. T'es chiante à la fin.

Cette phrase provoqua un froid dans la guilde. Mirajane cassa un verre, Elfman et Evergreen arrêtèrent de se disputer, Luxus haussa un sourcil, Bislow rentra la langue, Ryuko serra les poings, Gajeel fronça les sourcils, Wendy en resta bouche bée, Levy referma son livre, Makarof écarquilla les yeux, Happy et Lucy se turent, Erza arrêta de manger son fraisier, Lisanna posa sa main sur sa bouche, même Natsu en fut choqué… Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que la guilde entière était sous le choc, les deux concernés les premiers.

- Grey retire tous de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! hurla Erza.

- C'est… ce n'est pas grave, balbutia Juvia, les yeux brillants. Juvia s'en va…

Elle disparut, les yeux humides. Elle courut, courut, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis, quand ses jambes en eurent assez, elle s'arrêta et se mit à pleurer, le visage levé vers le haut.

Et le ciel pleurait avec elle.

Comment avait-elle pu croire que Grey aurait pu tomber amoureux d'elle ? Elle avait si stupide…. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle aurait réussi à décongeler son cœur de glace ? Pour une raison inconnue, elle se mit à rire, mais d'un rire triste et malheureux. Elle pleurait et riait à la fois.

Puis soudain, elle se mit à danser.

Danser pour son amie la pluie qui pleurait avec elle. Danser pour son rayon de soleil.

Grey.

_« Coulant dans une mer de chagrin, je n'ai même plus envie d'ouvrir les yeux_

_A ce rythme, je pourrais couler pour l'éternité et personne ne me découvriras jamais »_

Après que Juvia ai disparut, sa meilleure amie s'était dirigée dangereusement vers Grey.

CLAC !

La gifle avait retentie soudainement, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Grey se retrouva par terre, la main posée sur sa joue meurtrie, regardant effarée la mage de feu qui l'avait baffée.

- IMBECILE ! rugit-elle, sa voix amplifiée par la fureur. J'ESPERE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?!

Elle était furieuse, ça se voyait, en même temps on ne pouvait que la comprendre, Juvia était sa meilleure amie. Une mage de feu amie avec une mage d'eau, qui l'aurait crue ? Pourtant, c'était bien le cas, et Ryuko détestait qu'on fasse du mal à Juvia.

- Je vais la chercher, fit-elle, un peu calmée.

- Attends ! cria Grey, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- _Quoi ?_ demanda sèchement la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

- Je vais y aller.

La mage se retourna brusquement, les pupilles dilatées comme ceux d'un serpent.

- Tu ne crois pas que t'en as déjà assez fait comme ça ? grinça-t-elle entre ses dents - crocs -.

Mais sous le regard suppliant du mage elle finit par céder :

- Bon d'accord… Mais t'as que dix minutes !

Il la remercia faiblement et partit à la recherche de la mage d'eau. Comment avait-il pu lui dire ça, à _elle_ ? Quel crétin… Il l'avait bien mérité cette baffe !

Etrangement, il savait exactement où allé, comme si la pluie le guidait vers son amie.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il la retrouva.

_« Où suis-je dirigé, que dois-je faire ? Soudain, un rayon de lumière a brillé devant moi,_

_J'ai tendu la main pour essayer de l'atteindre mais il a été emporté de ma vue par les vagues »_

Juvia sentit un regard braqué sur elle, du coin de l'œil, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Grey. Il semblait inquiet et captivé à la fois, mais cela n'empêcha pas la jeune femme de continuer de danser en riant et en pleurant.

Autour d'elle, les gouttes d'eau se rejoignirent pour former un cygne dansant avec elle, tournoyant autour d'elle.

C'était magnifique et triste à la fois.

Comme la pluie et elle.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? C'était si chaud et éblouissant_

_Inconsciemment j'ai utilisé un contre-éclairage pour me camoufler… Est-ce que je mens ? »_

Grey restait là, planté devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Juvia dansait en riant et en pleurant. Elle riait pour son amie la pluie et pleurait à cause de lui. Le cygne d'eau dansant avec elle. Elle l'avait vue, il le savait mais elle continuait son petit manège.

Mais, lentement, la tristesse l'entraînait dans les ténèbres.

_« Comme une jeune fille en mer profonde, je m'enfonce encore et encore_

_Pour m'enfermer au-delà des ténèbres »_

Elle continua, continua et continua encore, jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Ses jambes lui faisaient mal, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne sentait que la douleur dans sa poitrine et la pluie rencontrant sa peau nue.

Ainsi que le regard de Grey sur elle.

Celui dont elle était tombé amoureuse dès le premier regard.

_« Je suis une fille en mer profonde, mais je veux savoir maintenant,_

_Parce que j'ai trouvé la personne qui captive mon cœur »_

En la voyant dans cet état, Grey réalisa quelque chose d'important.

Il était amoureux de Juvia.

Normalement, un cœur ça se vole, mais Juvia avait choisi quelque chose de plus… original.

Elle avait décongelé son cœur.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il lui fasse du mal pour réaliser qu'il l'aimait ?

Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

_« Bien que ce lieu n'ai pas de jour ou de nuits, ma nuit blanche continue sans fin_

_Quand tu as déployé tes ailes et nagé librement, tu étais magnifique »_

Juvia vit Grey s'approcher d'elle, la faisant enfin arrêter de danser. Elle le regarda courir dans sa direction, son regard bleuté rencontrant celui, ténébreux du brun.

- Juvia ! cria-t-il.

- Grey-sama ?

Que lui voulait-il ?

_« Et de nouveau la lumière est apparu pour m'éblouir. Je la regardais avec fascination lorsque nos yeux se sont rencontrés._

_Tu m'as remarqué et tu t'es dirigé vers moi. Moi qui t'avais menti. »_

Il avait hurlé son prénom, voulant attirer son attention. Elle le regardait désormais, ses yeux d'un bleu profond écarquillés par la surprise.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, arrivé à sa hauteur.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortis de ses lèvres si délicates. Elle se contenta de rougir.

_« Comme une jeune fille en mer profonde, je m'enfonce volontairement_

_Mes joues brûlantes sont rouges au milieu de cette obscurité »_

- Je suis désolé.

Juvia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Grey s'excusait ? Elle voulut lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et son cœur se mit de nouveau à battre. Elle voulait mettre son cœur à nu et lui avouer de nouveau ses sentiments mais la douleur l'en empêchait.

_« Comme une jeune fille en mer profonde, je veux mettre mon cœur à nu_

_Mais la mer noire qui m'entoure ne me donne pas le courage de le faire. »_

Ses vêtements étaient trempés et son sourire commença à disparaître peu à peu faisant réapparaitre les larmes.

Il la faisait de nouveau pleurer.

- Ne pleure pas ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le ton qu'il employa ne fit qu'aggraver les choses.

- Juvia veut que Grey-sama la laisse seule, pleurnicha la mage d'eau.

_« Mes vêtements sont si sales et mon sourire commence à se déformer_

_Mon visage n'est pas digne d'être montré à quelqu'un. Alors, laisse-moi seule maintenant ! »_

- Juvia att…

Trop tard. Elle était déjà partit, suivit par le cygne d'eau qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

- Merde, jura-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. De 1) parce que s'il rentrait à la guilde sans elle, Ryuko le tuerait et de 2) pas avant de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments à son égard.

L'amour c'est compliqué.

_« Je déborde de sentiments mais je n'arrive pas à les exprimer._

_Et l'instant d'après, tu as disparu. »_

Juvia commença à paniquer en entendant derrière elle Grey qui l'appelait.

Puis plus rien.

Elle se retourna, en stoppant sa course. Il avait disparu.

Elle était de nouveau seule.

Elle sentit son cœur se fissurer de nouveau quand soudain une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien retentit :

- Je t'aime Juvia !

_« La jeune fille inquiète commence à paniquer_

_L'obscurité lui cache ce qui l'entoure, elle est de nouveau seule. »_

- Je t'aime Juvia !

Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris d'hurler ça, mais au moins, c'était dit. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, il bondit vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Ne me laisses plus jamais seul, murmura-t-il.

- Grey-sama…

- Tu es la femme la plus magnifique que je connaisse…

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était Grey qui lui disait cela. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, elle était si heureuse.

_« Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, elle tend enfin la main_

_« Regarde ! Il y a des couleurs magnifiques qui sommeillent en toi ! » »_

Le cygne d'eau commença à geler devenant un magnifique oiseau de glace dont l'intérieur était rempli du liquide transparent.

- Juvia aime aussi Grey-sama, avoua la mage d'eau, enfin.

Celui-ci sourit et pris délicatement le menton de la jeune femme pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et il commença à neiger.

_« Comme une fille en mer profonde, je suis tiré par le bras,_

_La neige marine chantant une bénédiction »_

Juvia rougit violemment en sentant les lèvres de celui qui avait volé son cœur entrer en contact avec les siennes.

- Tu es celle qui a brisé la glace entourant mon cœur, souffla Grey entre deux baisers.

Juvia en pleura de joie.

_« Je suis une jeune fille en mer profonde, et je veux en savoir plus maintenant,_

_Car j'ai trouvé la personne qui captive mon cœur »_

A Fairy Tail, Ryuko but son verre d'un trait et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les portes s'ouvrèrent en grands….

Avant de se refermer calmement.

La mage de feu se retourna et son visage n'exprimait rien.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? demanda Makarof.

- Il neige.

Gros silence.

- Mais on est en plein mois de Juillet !

_« Quitte cette mer, et maintenant, envole-toi ! »_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.

Sur ceux, à bientôt !


End file.
